The present invention relates to office photocopiers and more particularly to copiers having magnification capabilities. In this type of system it is obviously important for an operator to determine if the entire document to be copied will in fact, be copied onto the particular copy paper at the selected magnification setting. One solution to this problem is to use a framing indicator of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,610; especially FIGS. 13 and 16. This solution is rather complex requiring a plurality of belts and pulleys which are coupled to the linkage which in turn adjusts the optical system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,327 also discloses a movable framing indicator which can be moved by the operator to a placement defined by the optical system.
There is still required in a variable magnification system some mechanism to automatically and simply predefine for an operator which areas of the platen will be copied in the particular magnification mode he has selected.